herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Darthranner83/Disney Characters with similarities to other heroes: Aladdin
This is Aladdin the Street urchin (or should we say Street Rat). And these are the heroes who are similar to him. Mickey_Mouse_.jpg|Mickey Mouse (Disney Universe) Shining_armor_by_sakatagintoki117-d5m9yay.png|Shining Armor (My little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Scott_Lang_Ant-Man_02.png|Scott Lang/Ant-Man (Marvel universe) Robinhoodfinal.png|Robin Hood (Disney) Sun_Ce_Artwork_(DW9).png|Sun Ce (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Zhao_Yun_Artwork_(DW9).png|Zhao Yun (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Liu_kang_mk9.png|Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat series) Tommyreturnlegendarybattle.png|Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) Spider-man-render-by-bobhertley-d5qlcde.png|Spiderman (Marvel universe) P_chara03.jpg|Haohmaru (Samurai Shodown series) Kyo-kofxiv.jpg|Kyo Kusanagi (KOF series) Zhou_Yu_Artwork_(DW9).png|Zhou Yu (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) The_Prince_SOT_Profile_Render.png|The Prince (Prince of Persia) Bart_Simpson.png|Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) Tack.png|Tack (The Thief and the Cobbler) Jonathan_(Hotel_Transylvania).png|Jonathan Loughran (Hotel Transylvania series) Ba7d58cf8e3b24efc533052881b22f3f.jpg.gif|Danny Phantom DarkShirtBoy(NoShading) By TheOffColors Edit by Kaydenmario8.png|Steven Universe Batman_012.jpg|Batman (DC universe) 846823-robin_batman_adventures_super.gif|Robin (DC universe) Sly_Cooper.png|Sly Cooper Prince_Eric.png|Prince Eric (Disney's The little Mermaid series) Antz_Z.png|Z (ANTZ) Rise-of-the-guardians-jack-frost-image.jpg|Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) Hector_coco.png|Hector (Disney/Pixar's Coco) WizardTinManClose-0.jpg|Tin Man (The Wizard of Oz) Kayley.png|Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Dimitri_(Anastasia).jpg|Dimitri (Don Bluth's Anastasia) James-and-the-giant-peach-poster.jpg|James Henry Trotter (Disney/Tim Burton's James and the Giant Peach) Flynn_Rider.png|Flynn Rider (Disney's Tangled series) Quasimodopic.png|Quasimodo (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Ash_anime.png|Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) Doug-Funnie.jpg|Doug Funnie Wesley_Collins.png|Wesley Collins (Power Rangers Time Force) In_Space_~_Andros_01.jpg|Andros (Power Rangers In Space) Carter_profile.jpg|Carter Grayson (Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue) Fred_2.png|Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo series) Tomparis.jpg|Tom Paris (Star Trek: Voyager) Render_sir_daniel.png|Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil series) Will_Stronghold.png|Will Stronghold (Disney's Sky High) Samurai_Jack.png|Samurai Jack Sima_Zhao_Artwork_(DW9).png|Sima Zhao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Benjamin.jpg|Ben Gates (Disney's National Treasure series) 250px-Rick.jpg|Rick O'Connell (The Mummy series) Kenshiro.png|Kenshiro (Hokuto No Ken) Render_Dragon_Ball_Goku.png|Goku (Dragon Ball series) Casey_Jones.jpg|Casey Jones (TMNT series) 53ca070924ba3d20605b3b02e4f5eb81.jpg|Danny Zuko (Grease the movie) img-zak-startseite-39761-10110.png|Zak Storm 500full-power-rangers-mystic-force-photo.jpg|Nick Russell (Power Rangers: Mystic Force) Dipper_Pines_appearance.png|Dipper Pines (Disney's Gravity Falls) Nathan_Adams.png|Nathan Adams (Yo-kai Watch series) Jonny Quest.jpg|Jonny Quest Peter_Pan_Transparent.png|Peter Pan (Disney's Peter Pan series) Todd_(Wayside).png|Todd (Wayside) Phineas_hey.png|Phineas Flynn (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) Sheen.png|Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius movie and TV show and Planet Sheen) robinhood_archer.jpg|Robin Hood Phoebus.png|Phoebus (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Steve Trevor (Smallville) 002.png|Steve Trevor (DC Universe) Fry.png|Phillip J. Fry (Futurama) 258px-Hiro Hamada Profile.png|Hiro Hamada (Disney's Big Hero 6) Guy Standing Fly.png|Guy (The Croods) Cat Noir Render.png|Cat Noir (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) Tarzan Character.png|Tarzan (Disney's Tarzan) Terry mcginnis.png|Batman (Batman Beyond) 250px-Troburrows42.JPG|Troy Burrows (Power Rangers Megaforce and Power Rangers Super Megaforce) Matt.jpg|Matt (Cyberchase) 314px-Lloyd.jpg|Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) HunterHuntsman.jpg|Hunter Huntsman (Ever After High) Eric (Barbie).png|Eric (Barbie in the Nutcracker) Prince Stefan.jpg|Prince Stefan (Barbie as Rapunzel) Prince Daniel.png|Prince Daniel (Barbie of Swan Lake) Prince Julian.png|Prince Julian (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Prince Aidan.jpg|Prince Aidan (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Oliewave.png|Olie Polie (Disney's Rolie Polie Olie) BrightHeart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon (Care Bears) Tyler Dino Charge.jpg|Tyler Navarro (Power Rangers Dino Charge) Derek (Barbie).png|Prince Derek (Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses) The Swan Princess - Prince Derek - Profile Picture.png|Prince Derek (The Swan Princess series) American-dragon-jake-long.jpg|Jake Long (Disney's American Dragon Jake Long) Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes universe) Devon-Daniels.png|Devon Daniels (Power Rangers: Beast Morphers) Flint Lockwood.png|Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs series) Zack Morris Main.jpg|Zack Morris (Saved by the Bell) Jack Skellington.png|Jack Skellington (Disney/Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas) Prince Antonio.png|Prince Antonio (Barbie as The Island Princess) Prince Louis.jpg|Prince Louis (Barbie and The Three Musketeers) Speedracer.jpg|Speed Racer Ning (ACGS - The Tsui Hark Animation).jpeg|Ning (A Chinese Ghost Story: The Tsui Hark Animation) Izuku Midoriya Costume Gamma Profile.png|Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) Tom Thumb.jpg|Tom Thumb (The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina) Category:Blog posts